lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
SpellCast
April 16th, 2021 |runtime = 126 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = SpellCast: Forgotten World Secrets of Onlovile Green Life SpellCast: The Cursed One }} }} SpellCast is an upcoming 2021 animated urban fantasy adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It is the first film installment in the ''Realms of Onlovile'' franchise and will be released on April 9th, 2021, internationally, and on April 16th, 2021, in the United States. Two sequels, SpellCast: Forgotten World and SpellCast: The Cursed One, are scheduled to be released in April of 2024 and April of 2027, respectively, while two spin-off films, SpellBooked and Green Life, are scheduled to be released in June of 2023 and June of 2026, respectively. A spin-off prequel television series, Secrets of Onlovile, is also scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in August of 2024. Synopsis After being shunned from his home realm for pursuing the long-forgotten mystical ways of life, a lonely teenage elf Aristocles ( ) sets out on a journey throughout the mystic Realms of Onlovile with his dwarf friend Xalvador ( ) in search of the ancient Cobalt Scepter, seeking to use it to restore the banished magic to their world and reverse a long-lasting curse. Along the way, Aristocles and Xalvador find new friends and hope as they fight against the wicked sorcerer Mamnun ( ), while uniting the realms and discovering buried secrets of their mystic past throughout their adventures. Voice Cast and Characters * as Aristocles : A teenage elf who is often disgraced by others for being different from social norms due to him being fascinated with mythological natural elven powers that his family supposedly once had taken away due to a long-lasting curse that he has been unaware of and pursues these myths over the technologically advanced world that he lives in, and is the love interest of Alina. Aristocles is skilled in archery and committing heists through his sneaky ways, and has a desire to be recognized by others for his strengths. In the film, Aristocles sets out on a journey to uncover the ancient Cobalt Scepter which will restore his mystical powers from the curse so he can fit in with the rest of the realms and reunite them. "Aristocles" means "glory". * as Xalvador : A teenage dwarf and the best friend of Aristocles who is a modest yet caring brute due to him being treated poorly by others for his appearance and stands up for his values that forges advanced weapons and machinery while secretly enchanting them with mystic spells. Xalvador is a fierce and noble warrior who has a hard time following rules due to his reluctance towards them for their regulations and carries out certain situations in his way as opposed to taking advice from others due to his self-reliance. In the film, Xalvador joins Aristocles on his journey and aids him with his skills so he can stop running away from the authorities and continue his work in peace, while eventually forming a relationship with Aife, which was chosen because and are married in real life. "Xalvador" means "savior". * as Alina : A teenage angel and monster hunter who captures monstrous creatures from different realms to sell for illegal profits to maintain a steady living for herself after she was outcasted from her fleet for committing atrocities against the Realms, and is the love interest of Aristocles. Alina's home realm was destroyed after all magic from the world was removed, leaving her without a family and alone in the world until she met Aife. In the film, Alina joins Aristocles on his journey only to avenge her realm while discovering herself and finding a new purpose in the world along the way. "Alina" means "light" and "noble". * as Heilwig : A young goblin and fierce warrior who is a master of trickery and deception, and engages in several fights, although he is a pure-hearted individual. Heilwig escaped from his realm after it was overthrown by Mamnun's forces, exiling him to venture across the world, eventually becoming an active member of the black market for illegal magic distribution. In the film, he meets up with Aristocles and Xalvador, who aid him in finding his place in the new world of magic. "Heilwig" means "heart" and "war". * as Aife : A teenage angel and elven huntress who hunts mystical creatures to gain and sell their magic-infused nectar on the black market run by the goblins, and works closely with her friend, Alina. Aife's home realm, was destroyed after all magic from the world was removed, killing a majority of her people and leaving her without a family until she met Alina. In the film, Aife accompanies Aristocles and Xalvador on their journey alongside Alina, eventually forming a relationship with Xalvador, but is more reluctant to act out against Mamnun since he raised her before she left him and found Alina. Her relationship with Xalvador was chosen because and are married in real life. "Aife" means "protector". * as Mamnun : A dark sorcerer who practices fear magic from his home realm illegally to extend his lifeforce to prevent others from restoring the realms' magic due to consequences and harms caused by the former magical world. Mamnun is the adoptive father of Aife and is a suspicious individual who believes that he is trying to do the right thing in saving the world from the magic. In the film, Mamnun keeps the secrets from the past world unknown and is presumed to be the last living being to know of the former world, and sets out to find and capture Aristocles, Xalvador, and Alina to prevent them from restoring a broken world. "Mamnun" means "trustworthy with a secret". Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequels Two sequels, SpellCast: Forgotten World and SpellCast: The Cursed One, are in development and are scheduled to be released in April of 2024 and April of 2027, respectively. Forgotten World will be set a few years after the events of SpellCast and will center on the Realms of Onlovile coming to ruins as a long-forgotten cursed artifact is rediscovered by a dark hunter who seeks to use it to bring the rise of a dreaded destroyer of worlds dragon, while The Cursed One will center on the heroes as they come together following the events of Forgotten World in an attempt to make the Realms whole again while an ancient curse from the early days of the Realms is reawakened and sets forth to end all magic users. Spin-offs Two spin-off films, SpellBooked and Green Life, are in development and are scheduled to be released in June of 2023 and June of 2026, respectively. SpellBooked will explore the dark areas of the Realms of Onlovile and what wretched creatures Onlovile cast away from the Realms over his fears of them, while Green Life will be set in an alternate dystopian Sprite Realm that exists in the Realms of Onlovile and will center on a young boy and his old scientist friend as they go on a vast journey to rediscover the lost magic that once fuelled the mystic realms so they can use it in an attempt to save the young boy's dying friend. TV Series A spin-off prequel television series, Secrets of Onlovile, is in development and is scheduled to premiere on The LMMCU in August of 2024. The series will be set many years before the events of SpellCast and will center on the early decades of the Realms of Onlovile and how the ancient magic of them became banished, and follow Onlovile's journey from the creation to the clash with the mystic haters up until his mysterious disappearance and the struggles he faced along the way. Trivia * Trail came up with the concept for the film after rereading info on the and viewing the trailer and plot description for . * The names of each main character in the film have specific meanings that correlate to their character's morals and personality, and what role they have in the film's plot. * The film will be available to stream on The LMMCU. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:SpellCast Category:Realms of Onlovile (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Films about magic Category:Films about mythology Category:Mystical Category:PG Category:April Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Realms of Onlovile